Ich hab euch lieb
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi soll auf klassenfahrt und dass passt ihm so gar nicht, nach langem warten endlich chapter 3 uploaded
1. Wir haben dich lieb

Ich hab euch lieb  
  
Autor: Rikku-san E-m@il: Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com Warning: Noch nichts aber wirklich nur noch!! Raiting: noch kanns jeder lesen *g* Pairing: Andeutungsweise Brad und Schu, aber das heißt noch nichts Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir sondern dem guten Koya und Project Weiss, das heißt auch nichts mit Kohle usw. einzig der nette Lehrer ist meiner durchgeknallten Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Erklärung:  
  
"blablabla" soll heissen jemand redet - denkdenkdenk- soll heissen jemand denkt / IchbineinnetterMensch / Schuldig kontaktiert per Telepathie // DubisteinMistkerl // jemand antwortet Schuldig  
  
Kapitel 1 : Wir haben dich lieb  
  
Schlecht gelaunt saß Nagi am Küchentisch der ´ Villa Schwarz ` und rührte lustlos in einer Schüssel Kornflakes herum. Derjenige der ihn jetzt angesprochen hätte, hätte einem nur noch leid tun können. Denn Nagi wäre ihm wahrscheinlich wie ein tollwütiger Hund an die kehle gesprungen und hätte ihn zerfleischt.  
  
Schuldig, der gerade in die Küche gekommen war, und dem die negativen Energien die Nagi verströmte nicht entgangen waren, begnügte sich daher damit die Gedanken ihres jüngsten zu lesen. Doch was er da zu sehen bekam hätte ihn beinahe in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen lassen, was er sich jedoch gerade noch verkneifen konnte, denn er war ja nicht lebensmüde.  
  
- Klassenfahrt?! Warum um alles in der Welt eine Klassenfahrt? 'Wir brauchen die Erlaubnis eurer Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten.` Pah! Brad wird mich schon allein aus dem Grund mitschicken, weil er weiss das mich das alles voll ankotzt [1]. Oh Mann, Ich hasse mein Leben! -  
  
/ Nana, wer wird denn gleich so übertreiben? Ich war in deinem Alter gern auf Klassenfahrten./  
  
Nagi fuhr zu Tode erschrocken auf und funkelte den Deutschen wütend an. "Du sollst dich nicht in meine Gedanken schleichen du Penner!" fauchte er , was Schuldig allerdings nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken schien.  
  
/ Aber, aber. Ich hab dir doch überhaupt nichts getan. /  
  
// Raus aus meinen Gedanken, sonst vergess ich mich! //  
  
"Ist ja gut Chibi. Ich wollte doch nur den grund dafür erfahren, warum du dein frühstück derartig malträtierst." Er nickte in Richtung Tisch und legte ein typisches Schuldiggrinsen auf. "Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, das ist schon tot."  
  
Nagi, jetzt noch schlechter gelaunt als zuvor, schnaubte einmal verächtlich und schnappte sich seine Schultasche. Auf dem Weg durch das Wohnzimmer stieß er dann such noch mit Crawford zusammen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. "kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hingehst?" fauchte er seinen Leader ungehalten an und stapfte, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte, missmutig auf die Haustür zu.  
  
"Schon so früh am morgen schlecht gelaunt?" die einzige antwort die er erhielt, war das Krachen der Tür, die der kleine hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte. Leicht verwundert machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er auf einen sadistisch grinsenden Schuldig traf. "hast du `ne Ahnung was unserem Sweetheart über die Leber gelaufen ist?" Er guckte noch verwunderter als Schuldig nun doch laut losprustete.  
  
Nachdem Schuldig sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, wollte er Brad nicht länger eine Antwort schuldig bleiben und sagte mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen "Eine Klassenfahrt."  
  
Auch aus Brads Gesicht verschwand nun der Ausdruck von Verwunderung und machte einem fiesen grinsen Platz. "Soso, eine Klassenfahrt also. Na da wird er ja reichlich Spaß mit seinen Klassenkameraden haben. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie er diesmal versucht sich davor zu drücken."  
  
"Das wird bestimmt sehr amüsant. Aber ich hoffe das du diesmal nicht weich wirst und ihn hier bleiben lässt." Er machte einige Schritte auf Brad zu und legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken, brachte seinen kopf neben den Brads und flüsterte leise "5 Tage ohne diesen kleinen Störenfried wären bestimmt interessant [2]." Er lachte einmal kehlig und ging dann, einen sichtlich verwirrten Brad Crawford sich selbst überlassend, auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Brad war nach dieser Aktion Schuldigs, einfach nur noch fertig mit den nerven und fragte sich wie dieser das wohl gemeint hatte. Hatte er eben noch Hunger verspürt, war das Einziege was er jetzt noch wollte eine heiße Dusche. - Irgendwie fühle ich mich plötzlich so dreckig. Wer weiss was der eben wieder für schmutzige Gedanken hatte. Buäh, am besten gar nicht darüber nachdenken. - Und so machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Später in Nagis Schule  
  
"Diese Formulare lasst ihr von euren Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten ausfüllen und unterschreiben! Das gilt auch für dich Nagi, du kannst dich nicht immer von gemeinschaftlichen Aktivitäten ausschließen, okay?" sagte Herr Tanima und strich dem 15 Jährigen durch die Haare, was mit einem allgemeinen kichern der Klasse und einem genervten murmeln des ´ Opfers ` wie er sich selbst zu nennen pflegte, wenn die Lehrer oder sonst wer [3] so peinliche Aktionen starteten, quittiert wurde.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht ob Brad damit einverstanden ist, wenn ich ..." weiter kam Nagi nicht, denn Herr Tanima legte ihm sanft aber bestimmt 3 Finger auf den Mund, hinderte ihn so fortzufahren.  
  
"Nein, kein aber! Ich kann mich ja mal mit Mister Crawford unterhalten, wenn er dich nicht mitfahren lassen will. Ich möchte nämlich unbedingt, das alle Schüler dieser klasse auf unserer letzten gemeinsamen Fahrt dabei sind." - Und auf dich lege ich dabei besonderen wert mein Hübscher - führte er den Satz in Gedanken weiter. Er räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann an die gesamte Klasse gewand weiter "Wie ihr ja alle wisst, werde ich nach diesem Schuljahr umziehen. Leider ist mein neuer Wohnsitz zu weit entfernt, als das ich weiter hier unterrichten könnte. Also seht die Klassenfahrt als einen vorzeitigen Abschiedsgruß und lasst uns zusammen" er schielte bei diesen Worten verstohlen zu Nagi "ein wenig Spaß haben [4]." Kaum das er geendet hatte klingelte auch schon die Glocke und er erklärte die Stunde für beendet.  
  
Den restlichen tag diskutierte die klasse darüber was man denn alles lustiges unternehmen könnte, da sprach einer von Badehäusern [5] und der nächste von Karaoke singen oder Kissenschlachten. Nagi konnte nur genervt die Augen verdrehen und beten das es ihm gelang Brad davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Unternehmung nicht gut für seine Psyche wäre [6]. - Und was mach ich wenn ich doch mit muss? Heimweh simulieren oder mich krank stellen? Es ist echt zum verrückt werden. - Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er blickte auf und sah in das leicht angesäuerte Gesicht seiner Lehrerin.  
  
"Wenn du den unterricht dermaßen interessant findest, kannst du ja heute noch eine Stunde länger bleiben." Sagte sie betont freundlich und wieder erntete Nagi das Gekicher der Klasse.  
  
- Heute ist echt ein scheiß Tag! - dachte er sich nur und beteiligte sich nun halbwegs am Unterrichtsgeschehen, es mussten ja keine 2 Stunden nachsitzen daraus werden.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° nach der Schule und dem Nachsitzen  
  
Als Nagi nach Hause kam, hatte er eigentlich echt keinen Bock mehr sich auf eine Diskussion mit Brad über das Thema Klassenfahrt einzulassen, doch der Lehrer wollte so schnell wie möglich die Formulare wieder einsammeln und man musste ihn durch verspätete Abgabe ja nicht noch wütend machen. Also tapste er genervt auf das Büro seines Leaders zu und hielt sich nicht noch damit auf anzuklopfen, sondern trat einfach ein. Brad schien ihn bereits erwartet zu haben, denn er blickte den jungen Assasin interessiert an. Nagi seufzte einmal, fragte dann "Du weißt warum ich mit die sprechen will?" Ein nicken. Nagis blick wurde flehentlich als sich ein fieses grinsen auf Brads Lippen bildete und er bettelte fast als er fragte "Darf ich hier bleiben?" Brads grinsen wurde noch breiter und fieser - Oh weh das wird schwieriger als ich gedacht hätte. -  
  
"Nein, du fährst mit. Nagi es ist nicht gut wenn du dich so von deinen Klassenkameraden abgrenzt, dass ist zu auffällig." - Auffällig ist gut, der Junge ist ein ausgebildeter Killer, wie sollte er sich da anders verhalten als auffällig? -  
  
"Aber Brad, das ist gemein. Was soll ich denn da in der zeit in der die weg sind könnte ich so viel Anfällige arbeit erledigen, das ist doch totale Zeitverschwendung."  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber dein Lehrer hat schon angerufen, und ich habe ihm bereits zugesagt das du mitfährst. Er schien darüber sehr erfreut zu sein, denn wie er mir sagte hatte er aufgrund deiner Erzählungen schon befürchtet ich ließe dich nicht mit."  
  
Nagi konnte nicht anders als Brad schockiert anzustarren, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, Herr Tanima hatte tatsächlich ernst gemacht und Brad direkt angerufen um ihn von der Wichtigkeit zu Überzeugen die Nagis Anwesenheit bei dieser Veranstaltung spielte. Nagi verengte seine Augen zu schmalen schlitzen und zischte "Ich hasse dich damit drehte er sich um und wollte verschwinden, als er noch einmal Brads Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Du bist ein guter Lügner. Würde ich dich nicht so gut kennen hätte ich dir das jetzt fast geglaubt."  
  
Noch einmal drehte sich Nagi um und fragte gefährlich leise "Was soll das heissen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, das du mich nicht hasst. Genauso wenig wie du Schuldig oder Farfarello hasst, sonst wärst du nach dem fall von SZ nicht bei uns geblieben, sondern hättest dir ein neues leben aufgebaut." Er lächelte als er Nagis Gesicht betrachtete, auf dem eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verständnis lag.  
  
"Aber sei unbesorgt Häschen, wir haben dich auch ganz doll lieb." Mischte sich da auch noch der Deutsche Telepath ein und knuddelte klein-Nagi noch einmal um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
Nagi verstand unterdessen die ganze Welt nicht mehr und überlegte ernsthaft ob die beiden nun auch noch verrückt geworden waren und nicht vielleicht besser dem Iren im Keller Gesellschaft leisten sollten. Als ihm klar wurde in welcher Situation er sich immer noch befand wand er sich aus der Umarmung Schuldigs, blickte die beiden bitterböse an und sagte "Ihr seid doch komplett übergeschnappt!" damit verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Büro und hörte außer dem schallenden Gelächter nur noch eine stimme in seinem Kopf, von der er nicht wusste ob sie Schuldig gehörte oder ihm selbst. "Denk drüber nach und du wirst erkennen." Völlig am ende schaltete er seinen PC ein und lenkte sich mit albernen Spielen und beim Chatten ab, bis er schließlich über der Tastatur einschlief.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° am nächsten Morgen  
  
Nagi erwachte durch ein merkwürdiges Piepen in der Nähe seines Kopfes und instinktiv schlug er danach, wünschte sich allerdings sofort, das er es nicht getan hätte, denn er traf mit seiner hand den Monitor, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, das er so hart ist. - na ja, wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach. - er schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak, in knapp 30 Minuten würde die Schule anfangen und er hatte noch nicht geduscht oder gefrühstückt, von den nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben mal ganz zu schweigen. - Das wird wieder ein ganz toller Tag. - dachte er sarkastisch und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg ins Bad und dann zur Schule. Dort saß er dann seinen Unterricht inklusive Nachsitzen wegen dem Zu spät kommen ab und machte sich dann, als er zu hause angekommen war an die Hausaufgaben, noch mal Nachsitzen musste ja nu echt nicht sein.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° eine Woche später  
  
"Also ihr wisst alle wann wir uns Morgen treffen wollen? Na dann ist der Unterricht für heute beendet und habt noch einen schönen Tag." fröhlich machten sich alle auf den Weg nur Nagi wurde von Herrn Tanima noch einmal Aufgehalten. "Nagi-kun, du bist morgen auch pünktlich, ne? Oder soll ich dich persönlich abholen?  
  
- Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt, noch bevor ich richtig wach bin läuft mir diese Schreckschraube über den Weg und zerrt mich in sein Auto [7]. - laut sagte er "Nein ist nicht nötig, Brad und Schu fahren mich hin, damit ich mich nicht verspäte." er lächelte freundlich bevor er fortfuhr "ich würde mich ja gerne noch weiter mit ihnen unterhalten, aber Schuldig wollte mich abholen und deswegen hab ich leider keine zeit mehr. Ähm, also bis morgen!" damit drehte er sich um und lief nach draußen auf den Hof. Dort wartete auch schon Schuldig in seinem Sportwagen und ließ sich von den Schülerinnen bewundern. - Dem ist auch echt nichts peinlich. - dachte Nagi für sich als schuldig ihn bemerkte,  
  
"Hey Sweetheart, kommst du auch endlich, ich dachte wir hatten noch was vor." Sprachs und lenkte somit die Blicke der Mädchen auf das ´Opfer`.  
  
Nagi wurde augenblicklich rot und verfluchte ihn dafür das er ihn vor den gesamten Mädels seiner Klasse so nennen musste. - Wirklich absolut nichts [8].- also machte er die letzen schritte auf das Auto zu und Stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, ohne die Mädchen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Im Auto spürte er Schuldigs Blickeauf sich und es war ihm mehr als unangenehm so beäugt zu werden. Er wollte den Älteren gerade anschnauzen als ihm dieser zuvorkam.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung Kleiner? Du siehst echt nicht fit aus."  
  
Verwundert darüber das sich Schuldig tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen schien blickte er auf lächelte vorsichtig und sagte "Nein, alles Okay, ich bin nur ein bisschen übermüdet."  
  
"Na dann ists ja gut."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
[1] ich weiss nicht ob Brad sein Erziehungsberechtigter ist, aber wer sollte es sonst sein? [2] also ich wär gerne mal ne Woche mit Schu allein *sabber* [3] wer könnte bloß damit gemeint sein *zuSchuldigundBradschielt* [4] was er hier wohl unter Spaß versteht? [5] Oh ja, mit Schu, Brad und Nagi ins Badehaus [6] Da kann er lange hoffen [7] Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, das er um etwas ähnliches herumkommt? [8] das bezog sich auf das peinlich, für die ganz doofen *zuihrembetaleserschielt*  
  
So das war dann das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht sagt mir wenigstens was euch nicht gefallen hat, ja *liebschau* Im zweiten Kapitel beginnt dann die Klassenfahrt, und ich denke nicht das es da noch besonders Jugendfrei zugehen wird  
  
Tschau Rikku-san 


	2. 2a: ich packe meine Koffer 2b:Lets go fo...

Ich hab euch lieb 2  
  
Autor: Rikku-san E-m@il: Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com Warning: Noch nichts aber wirklich nur noch!! Bitte nicht schlagen wenn ihr seht wie ich Nagi-chan einkleide, aber es steht doch nirgends was er privat für Klamotten trägt, ne. Mir gefällt er so echt gut! Raiting: noch kanns jeder lesen *g* Pairing: Andeutungsweise Brad und Schu, aber das heißt noch nichts Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir sondern dem guten Koya und Project Weiss, das heißt auch nichts mit Kohle usw. einzig der nette Lehrer und Nagi-chans liebe Mitschüler sind meiner durchgeknallten Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Erklärung:  
  
"blablabla" soll heissen jemand redet - denkdenkdenk- soll heissen jemand denkt / IchbineinnetterMensch / Schuldig kontaktiert per Telepathie // DubisteinMistkerl // jemand antwortet Schuldig  
  
Kapitel 2a: Ich packe meine Koffer!  
  
- Endlich zuhause. - dachte Nagi, als er gegen 19.00 Uhr mit Schuldig die ´Villa Schwarz` erreichte. Sie waren noch unterwegs gewesen um ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen, die Nagi unbedingt mitnehmen musste um diese Veranstaltung zu überleben. Er schnappte sich die Tüten mit Batterien, Disketten, CD-Rohlingen und vor allem Süßigkeiten und tappste in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen suchte er seinen dunkelblauen Koffer und erstarrte. - Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Er ist babyblau mit rosa Griff. - // Schuldig du Mistkerl, was hast du mit meinem Koffer gemacht? //  
  
/ Ich hab überhaupt nichts damit gemacht Chibi. Hast du schon vergessen, dass du ihn für eine Mission so hübsch bemalt hast? / Schuldig lachte schadenfroh, der Bengel würde sich mit dem Teil total lächerlich machen. Nicht dass das babyblau so schlimm gewesen wäre, aber der rosa Griff war einfach göttlich. / Sag mal Nagi, hättest du dir nicht heute vielleicht lieber Klamotten kaufen sollen anstelle dieses technischen Schnickschnacks? Ich mein, nicht das deine Kleidung mir nicht gefallen würde, aber ich denke sie sind ein bisserl unpassend für Gänge in eine Karaokebar oder Spaziergänge mit der Klasse. /  
  
Nagi schluckte. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Ihm gefiel seine Kleidung, aber sie war nicht das, was ein Fünfzehnjähriger auf Klassenfahrt tragen sollte. Er ging zu seinem Schrank und machte ihn auf. Da hingen nur hautenge Tops uns Shirts, die zum größten Teil auch noch bauchfrei waren, nicht das ihn das für gewöhnlich störte, er konnte es sich leisten so rum zu rennen, aber für gewöhnlich sahen ihn dann auch nicht seine Mitschüler. Von den Hosen wollte er lieber nicht anfangen. Sie waren alle kurz und hatten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Hotpants als mit Jungenkleidung. Er seufzte - Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Andererseits erkennen die nun endlich mal wie gut ich aussehe. Alle halten mich für ein kleines Kind nur weil die meisten mindestens 3 Jahre älter sind als ich, aber was kann ich denn dafür das ich 3 Klassen übersprungen habe. -  
  
"Tja Sweetheart, dumm gelaufen was." In der Tür lehnte Brad Crawford und grinste Nagi an. "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, damit sie nicht gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie dich in deinen privaten Outfits sehen." sprachs, warf ihm einen Schwarzen Ledermantel aller Matrix zu und verschwand.  
  
Nagi fing das teil aus Reflex auf und wusste nicht wo er perplex hinstarren sollte, auf den Mantel oder auf die Stelle, wo Brad eben noch gestanden hatte. - Was sollte das denn jetzt? Will der mich verarschen, oder was?! -  
  
"Ich denke er will dir zeigen das er dich mag."  
  
Nagi fuhr herum und sah in das blasse Gesicht Farfarellos. "Seit wann denkst du? Und vor allem wie bist du aus dem Keller gekommen?"  
  
"Ich hab ihn raus gelassen." Ertönte da auch schon Schuldigs Stimme aus Richtung Tür. Er lächelte und legte Nagi eine hand auf die Schulter. "Und ich glaube er hat recht. Brad mag dich und das versucht er so zu zeigen."  
  
Unser Opfer funkelte ihn wütend und verwundert gleichzeitig an. "Ist heute ´ärgert Nagi Tag` oder warum versucht heute jeder mich zu verarschen? Verzieht euch endlich und lasst mich in Ruhe."  
  
"Okay, okay. Wir gehen ja schon. Komm Farf ich glaub heute läuft `Das Schweigen der Lämmer` im fernsehen." So zog er den Irren, der gleich freudig lachte, mit sich und stiefelte ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
- Endlich Ruhe. Aber was mach ich mit dem dämlichen Koffer? Ich werd erst mal meine Sachen einpacken und dann und dann weitersehen. - So zog er einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus um eine Auswahl der `normalsten` Sachen zusammenzupacken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf 2 ´Kostüme`, die er getragen hatte als er mal in einem Club ausgeholfen hatte. - Man, das war echt cool da. Ich sollt unbedingt mal wieder ins ´Moonlight` gehen. Die freuen sich bestimmt über ´nen Gastauftritt. - Er grinste und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Als er endlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit fertig war entschloss er sich ein Bad zu nehmen. - Wer weiss, was mich da für primitive Lebensstände erwarten. - Also zog er sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und stellte sich erst mal vor den großen Spiegel, der in seinen Kleiderschrank eingearbeitet war. Er war zufrieden mit dem was er sah und fragte sich mal wieder, wie man s gut aussehen konnte. Sein Blick blieb an dem Bauchnabelpiercing hängen und er beschloss, das er es unbedingt austauschen musste, bevor sie Morgen losfuhren. Dieser runde rote Stein mit ca. 2 cm Durchmesser war dann doch etwas zu auffällig, die Ringe in den Brustwarzen konnte er nicht noch dezenter wählen und eigentlich waren die sowieso egal, man würde sie durch alle seine Oberteile erkennen können. So schnappte er sich seinen Erdbeerbadeschaum und die dazu passende Bodylotion und taperte durchs Wohnzimmer in dem Schu und Farf nun tatsächlich ´Das Schweigen der Lämmer` in Richtung bad.  
  
Schuldig hatte nicht wirklich Interesse an diesem Film er hatte ihn schon zweimal gesehen und fand ihn furchtbar langweilig. Also hatte er beschlossen die Gedanken von ihrem Kleinen zu lesen und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht einen zweideutigen Kommentar in dessen Kopf zu schicken. - Wie kann man mit 15 schon so eingebildet sein? Ich mein er sieht wirklich gut aus, da kann man sagen was man will aber so von sich überzeugt zu sein traut man ihm dann doch nicht zu. - Als Nagi dann das Wohnzimmer durchqueren wollt und das nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet konnte schuldig nun wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten. "Hey, Häschen! Wenn du willst kannst du heute gern noch mal bei mir vorbei schauen, ich hab nämlich nicht wirklich Lust alleine zu schlafen.!" Er grinste eindeutig und konnte dieses Grinsen fast nicht aufrecht erhalten, als er sah wie der Lütte rot wurde.  
  
- Oh Mann, der Kerl ist echt widerlich, seh` ich aus als ob ich's so nötig hätte? Aber warte, das kann ich auch. - "Ne Schu, tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte heute eigentlich bei Brad-san nächtigen. Vielleicht wenn ich wieder da bin." Er zwinkerte einmal und huschte dann mit hochrotem Kopf ins Bad. - Jetzt brauch ich wirklich ein Bad. Ich sollte mir echt abgewöhnen halbnackt durchs Haus zu rennen, wenn die Anderen da sind. - mit diesen Gedanken ließ er sich sein bad ein und genoss einfach nur noch.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer war es nun an Schuldig irritiert zu gucken. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Alles hatte er erwartet, das er gegen die nächste wand geschleudert würde oder mit einem verbalen Wutausbruch, aber nicht mit einem Konter.  
  
Als Nagi aus dem bad schlich war Farf nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer, an seiner Stelle saß nun Brad auf der Couch und las Zeitung. "Ihr denkt dran das ihr mich morgen zum Bahnhof bringen wolltet?" die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt an. - Haben die das echt vergessen, oder vielleicht gar nicht ernst gemeint? - "Ihr habt versprochen das ihr beide mich hinbringt, wenn ich schon mit muss, habt ihr das etwa vergessen?" er setzte einen Hundeblick auf, das Brad und Schuldig denken mussten er würde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.  
  
"Nein, das haben wir natürlich nicht vergessen." meldete sich da Brad zu Wort "Aber mein Auto ist in der Werkstadt und das von Schuldig ist nur ein Zweisitzer, das heisst nur einer von uns kann dich hinbringen."  
  
Schuldig merkte natürlich sofort das Brad unter Nagis Blick schon wieder weich zu werden drohte und so ergriff er Kurzerhand das Wort. "Nagi, hör auf so zu gucken. Das macht das Auto auch nicht wieder heil. Du kannst dir ja aussuchen wer mitkommen soll." - Versteh einer diesen Jungen. Vorhin hätte man meinen können er wäre eine kleine Schlampe und nun macht er einen auf *Ich bin das Baby musst mich lieb haben* -  
  
"Ihr habt es aber versprochen." Er schluchzte fast, als er das sagte "Dann, dann nimmt mich Brad-san eben auf den Schoß, so schwer bin ich schließlich nicht." Mit sich selbst zufrieden nickte er und machte ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu, als er merkte, das Brad wegsah - Gut, gleich hab ich ihn. Wär ja noch schöner wenn sich einer von den beiden drücken könnte. Ich will doch mit meinen beiden ´Daddys` angeben. -  
  
Brad sah hilflos zu schuldig und wieder zurück zu Nagi, er konnte dem Jungen, wenn er diesen Blick auflegte einfach nichts abschlagen . Das war ja sonst schon echt schwer, aber so war es einfach unmöglich. "Ist ja gut Sweetheart. Wenn dir das so wichtig ist machen wir es so." er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als Nagi ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang und wie einen Vater herzte.  
  
Nagi war sehr zufrieden mit sich und als er Schuldig bemerkte, der ihn mit seinen Blicken quasi aufspießte grinste er ihn an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. // Ihr habt gesagte ihr kommt beide mit und dann kommt ihr auch beide mit. Ich will doch ein bisschen mit meine hübschen ´Vätern` angeben und mein Lehrer freut sich bestimmt auch euch mal kennen zulernen. //  
  
/ Du bist ein hinterhältiges kleines Biest, weißt du das? Und außerdem nenn mich nicht so, da fühl ich mich furchtbar alt. /  
  
// Natürlich weiss ich das, das Meiste hab ich schließlich von dir gelernt. // Er löste sich von Brad und rief noch mal fröhlich "Gute nacht Papa-Schu! Nacht Brad-san!"  
  
Kapitel 2b: Lets go for a ride  
  
"Nagi, komm schon, du musst aufstehen." Genervt zupfte Schuldig an der Bettdecke des Kleinen und redete auf ihn ein, dass sie noch zu spät kämen.  
  
"Schu, ich bin müde, lass mich weiterschlafen." er wollte nicht aufstehen und schon gar nicht auf diese bekloppte Klassenfahrt.  
  
/ Nichts da, wir sind schließlich extra aufgestanden, damit wir dich wegbringen können, also zick hier nicht rum. / mit einem Ruck riss er ich die Decke weg und er dachte erst er würde schielen, der Bengel schlief tatsächlich nur in einem Tanga. - Das ist ja echt nicht zu glauben. Kann der nicht wenigstens wie jeder normale 15 jährige in Boxershorts und T- Shirt schlafen? -  
  
Nagi quiekte erschrocken und guckte Schuldig nun hellwach und leicht verstört an. "Gib die Decke wieder her! Oder soll ich mir den Tod holen?"  
  
"Sehr sexy Häschen. Aber wenigstens bist du jetzt wach, also auf ins Bad und dann angezogen." er strubbelte Nagi einmal durch die Haare und drehte sich dann um, wollte das Zimmer verlassen als ihm noch was einfiel "Du solltest vielleicht noch das Teil in deinem Bauchnabel austauschen. Wenn dieses rote Ding jemand sieht halten die dich in Kombination mit deinen Klamotten noch für ´nen Stricher." Er grinste frech und tänzelte von dannen.  
  
Leicht pikiert schaute Nagi ihm hinterher. - Ich hasse es wenn der gute Laune hat, und das noch vorm Aufstehen. - Er seufzte einmal gequält und tauschte dann erst mal den großen roten Stein gegen ein schwarzes Kreuz mit einem kleinen Brilli in der Mitte aus. Als er aus dem bad kam musste wirklich gründlich überlegen, was er anziehen sollte. Er entschied sich für eine Schwarze kurze Hose, die nun tatsächlich aussah wie Hotpants und ein bauchfreies, ärmelloses, schwarzes Shirt. - Zum glück hat mir Brad gestern diesen Mantel gegeben, da wären sonst bestimmt einige vom glauben abgefallen. Und das ich hierunter noch Boxershorts trage, wird ich sowieso keinem weiss machen können. - Nachdem er seine Haare gerichtet hatte machte er sich, den Mantel unterm Arm auf den weg in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Brad saß auf der Couch und beäugte ihn neugierig. - Schade das er erst 15 ist, sonst würden mir bessere Dinge einfallen, die man mit ihm machen könnte, als ihn zu bemuttern. - Er lächelte ihn freundlich an und sagte "Guten morgen Sweetheart, hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
Sweetheart lächelte freundlich zurück und antworte brav "Guten Morgen Brad- san. Ja hab ich, ich hab geträumt die Klassenfahrt würde ausfallen." Erließ sich auf die Couch fallen und lächelte süß.  
  
/ Du gibst so schnell nicht auf was Kleiner? / merkte Schuldig mental an und legte ihm eine hand auf die Wange.  
  
"Nagi, es ist nur zu deinem besten, das du da mitfährst. Du kannst endlich mal die Leute aus deiner Klasse kennen lernen und ein normaler Schüler sein. Du solltest dich darüber freuen." Auch Brad tätschelte ihm lieb eine Wange und lächelte väterlich als Nagi etwas erwiderte.  
  
"Aber die denken alle ich wäre noch ein kleines Kind und behandeln mich auch so. Vor allem die Mädchen, die denken man müsste mich bemuttern und umsorgen wie ein Baby."  
  
"Momentan benimmst du dich auch wie ein Kleinkind. Du fährst mit und damit Ende." sprach Schuldig und erklärte die Diskussion für beendet. "So und nun zieh dir endlich deine Schuhe an, damit wir los können, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät." Nagi stand schicksalsergeben auf und zog sich seine Boots an. Schuldig fand den Anblick den er bot einfach köstlich. Diese engen, kurzen, schwarzen Klamotten und dazu die fetten Schuhe mit den 5 cm Sohlen. Als er dann noch den Mantel anzog, den er von Brad bekommen hatte, war es entgültig vorbei und er konnte ein Lachen, für das er böse Blicke nicht nur von Nagi erntete, nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
So saßen sie kurz später in dem roten Sportwagen. Schuldig am Steuer, Brad auf dem Beifahrersitz und Nagi wie ein Baby auf dessen Schoß und kuschelte sich an seinen Oberkörper, während seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren gelegt waren. Wahrscheinlich hätte es nicht mehr lange gedauert und er wäre eingeschlafen, aber da waren sie auch schon am Bahnhof. "Hey, wir sind da Sweetheart." Flüsterte Brad ihm ins Ohr und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. "Steh schon auf, oder soll ich dich tragen?"  
  
- Tragen? Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Ist doch so schön warm und bequem bei Brad. - Aber wenn er sich tatsächlich tragen ließ würde er von diesem Kleinkind-Image niemals weg kommen. Also löste er sich Schwerenherzens von Brad und gähnte einmal niedlich.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht wie Brad sein Gesicht zu Schuldig drehte, lächelte und mit den Lippen die Worte "Wie niedlich!" formte und wie Schuldig daraufhin genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
  
So stiegen sie aus und genossen alle 3 die Blicke der anwesenden. Hatte nicht schon ihr Auto genug aufsehen erregt, waren sie nun wirklich der Blickfang schlechthin. Ein großer breitschultriger, schwarzhaariger Mann im beigen Armanianzug, ein orangehaariger junger Mann, nicht viel kleiner als der schwarzhaarige, in weißem Golflook und der 1, 60 m große Junge in dem langen schwarzen Mantel und mit den leicht klobigen Schuhen, den man leicht für einen Killer halten konnte und das ohne zu wissen, das er einer war.  
  
Aus der tuschelnden menge löste sich ein Mann von ca. 35 Jahren und kam freundlich lächelnd auf sie zu. "Nagi, ich bin erfreut zu sehen das du wirklich gekommen bist." Er wollte dem Jungen den kopf tätscheln, doch Brad Crawford stallte sich vor den jungen und schaute den Mann ernst an.  
  
"Und wer sind sie wenn man das erfahren dürfte?" fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Sie sind bestimmt Mister Crawford und Herr Schuldig nicht wahr. Ich bin Makoto Tanima, Nagis Klassenlehrer." Er hielt dem Amerikaner die hand hin und wartete darauf, das dieser sie ergriff, was er nach kurzem zögern auch tat. Das selbe machte er mit Schuldig, doch dieser ignorierte die freundliche Geste und sah sich lieber unauffällig in den Gedanken der Jugendlichen um.  
  
"Schuldig, sei nicht immer so unhöflich." fiepte da auch schon Nagi hinter ihm rum und zog an seiner Jacke.  
  
Tanima schluckte indessen diese öffentliche Bekundung von Abneigung und redete weiter. "Mister Crawford, ich bin sehr erfreut sie endlich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich wollte mir schon länger ein bild von ihnen machen."  
  
Während die beiden Älteren noch Höflichkeitsfloskeln austauschten beschloss Nagi, das es interessanter war, sich mit Schuldig zu unterhalten. // Und Schu was denken sie? // er grinste frech und schaute zu dem anderen hoch.  
  
/ Sie sind sehr begeistert von Brad und mir und leicht verwundert über dein Aussehen. Haben die dich eigentlich schon mal ohne Schuluniform gesehen? /  
  
// Natürlich nicht. Ich hab es doch nicht nötig, mich in meiner Freizeit mit denen abzugeben, zumal ich sowieso immer sehr viel zu tun habe, wie du weißt. // Die stimme Tanimas riss sie aus ihrer Konversation. Der Zug war angekommen und sie mussten los. Nagi seufzte noch einmal und schnappte sich dann seinen Koffer, dessen griff er gegen den Schwarzen von Schus ausgetauscht hatte und tappste los. "Wiedersehen Brad-san! Machs gut Papa-Schu!" er grinste den frustrierten Schuldig an und lief zum Zug.  
  
"Viel spaß Häschen! Und benimm dich." rief Schuldig da auch schon als Konter und verursachte ein allgemeines Schmunzeln in der Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Und schon fuhr der Zug ab, ließ einige Eltern und Brad und Schuldig am Bahnhof zurück.  
  
Das war Kapitel 2. ich weiss, ich hab gesagt, das es auf der Klassenfahrt spielt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders als das hier vorweg zu nehmen. Kapitel 3 beginnt mit der Zugfahrt und geht dann auf der richtigen Veranstaltung weiter.  
  
Danke fürs lesen Rikku-san 


	3. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig

Ich hab euch lieb 3  
Autor: Rikku-san  
  
E-m@il: Donnersturm@aol.com  
  
Warning: Nicht wirklich was dolles.  
  
Bitte nicht schlagen wenn ihr seht wie ich Nagi-chan einkleide, aber es steht doch nirgends was er privat für Klamotten trägt, ne. Mir gefällt er so echt gut!  
  
Kein Beta, also verzeiht Bitte die Fehlerchen und behaltet sie, ja?  
  
Raiting: noch kanns jeder lesen *g*  
  
Pairing: Noch keins, aber kommt am Ende des Textes gibt es schon hinweise *smile*  
  
Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir sondern dem guten  
  
Koya und Project Weiss, das heißt auch nichts mit Kohle usw. einzig der nette  
  
Lehrer, der Bahnbeamte und Nagi-chans liebe Mitschüler sind meiner durchgeknallten Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Erklärung:  
  
"blablabla" soll heißen jemand redet  
  
- denkdenkdenk- soll heißen jemand denkt  
  
/ IchbineinnetterMensch / Schuldig kontaktiert per Telepathie  
  
// DubisteinMistkerl // jemand antwortet Schuldig  
  
[1] hinweise auf meine überflüssigen Kommentare, am Ende des Kapitels  
  
Kapitel 3: Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig...  
  
Im Zug wieselten die Schüler alle wild durcheinander, um sich in kleinen Gruppen ihre Plätze zu suchen. Nagi wollte alleine sitzen und suchte sich deshalb einen Wagon von den anderen entfernt einen Platz. 4 Sitze brauchte man schon, wenn man zu klein war um seinen Koffer auf die Halterungen [1] zu legen und seine telekinetischen Kräfte nicht einsetzen konnte, weil man ja hätte gesehen werden können. So schmiss Nagi-chan also den Koffer und seinen Schwarzen Bodybag auf die eine Bank und legte sich selbst auf die andere, er hatte schließlich noch einiges an Schönheitsschlaf nachzuholen [2]. Doch leider hatten er und seine beiden hübschen Begleiter bei den weiblichen Mitgliedern seine Klasse so viel aufsehen erregt, dass diese beschlossen ihn erst mal über sie auszufragen und auch ihn genauer zu beäugen.  
  
"Tanima-sensei! Haben sie Nagi-chan gesehen?" fragten da im Nebenwagon auch schon 3 Mädchen gleichzeitig. "Ja, ich glaube er ist in den anderen Wagon gegangen. Seid mir ja nett zu ihm, nicht das er sich noch mehr von euch distanziert" er blickte sie ernst an, bis alle gemeinsam ein gehorsames "Ja, sind wir." von sich gaben und dann kichernd davon liefen.  
  
Nagi hörte sie schon, als sie den Wagon betraten. Er knöpfte schnell seinen Mantel auf und stellte sich dann schlafend [3]. "Er schläft." Hörte er da auch schon eines der Mädels flüstern. "Ja, und er sieht so putzig aus, fast noch niedlicher als wach. Man möchte ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und knuddeln." - Oh Herr, ich weiß ich war nie ein Guter Mensch aber bitte, hab ein Einsehen mit mir und lass sie verschwinden! - sandte Nagi da noch ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hatte Pech, es wurde nicht erhört. Die Mädchen stellten kurzerhand seinen Koffer auf die Halterung und setzten sich zu ihm. Sie warteten ungefähr 5 Minuten und dann strich ihm eine von ihnen vorsichtig über die Wange um ihn zu wecken. Da er damit absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, schlug er erschrocken die Augen auf und sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Hallo Nagi-chan. Hast du schön geschlafen?" fragte die, die ihm übers Gesicht gestreichelt hatte, sie hieß Kyoko soweit er wusste, und lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Ja, hab ich. Allerdings nicht besonders lange." - Blöde Weiber. Das die einen nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen können. - "Was wollt ihr denn von mir?"  
  
"Wir wollten eigentlich nur mal gucken was du machst." "Und außerdem wollten wir fragen wer die beiden Männer waren die dich zum Bahnhof gebracht haben."  
  
- Wieso hab ich mir das schon gedacht? - "Der eine war Brad Crawford und der andere war Schuldig. Sie sind meine Erziehungsberechtigten und Freunde." Er bemerkte die fragenden Blicke der Mädchen und sprach, in der Hoffnung sie so bald wieder loszuwerden weiter. "Brad-san ist der im Anzug, er kommt aus Amerika. SchuSchu ist deutscher, die beiden haben sich durch ihren Job kennen gelernt. Sie sind Bodygards. Ihr Arbeitgeber hatte mich auch schon öfter zu sich in die Firma geholt, weil ich mich so gut mit Computern auskenne. Ich war auch zufällig da, als sie bei ihm waren und sie sollten dann mal ne Weile auf mich aufpassen, und seitdem fühlten sie sich für mich verantwortlich und haben das Sorgerecht für mich bekommen. Die Heimleitung wollte mich eh loswerden, da ich ihnen zu teuer war, und da kamen ihnen die Beiden gerade recht. Wollt ihr noch mehr wissen?" [4] - Bitte sagt nein, ich hab keine Lust mehr mich mit euch zu unterhalten. - Er zog seinen Mantel aus und wollt ihn an den Kleiderhaken hängen, als die Mädchen wie auf Knopfdruck anfingen zu quieken. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte sie fragend an.  
  
"Nagi-chan, was sind denn das für Klamotten? Und du hast ja sogar ein Piercing.", antwortete die Zweite von ihnen, Nuriko genannt, und *hentaiglarte* ihn schamlos an.  
  
"Nee Nuriko, der hat nicht nur eins, er hat drei. Guck mal weiter nach oben, da sind noch 2.", mischte sich da auch die Dritte im Bunde, auch bekannt als Yoko, ein. Sie wandte sich an Nagi "Sag mal Nagi-chan sind das Hotpants?" dreist wie sie nun mal war, zog sie dann auch noch an dem kurzen Teil, das dann auch noch ein Stück weiter nach unten rutsche, man bedenke, dass das Teil sowieso nur auf den Hüftknochen saß und noch tiefere einblicke auf seinen Körper freigab.  
  
"Nein, sind es nicht. Sieht nur ein wenig danach aus." Er klang leicht gereizt und rückte schnell seine ´ Hose` wieder zurecht. - Ich glaube ich habe gerade einen riesigen Fehler begangen. - er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen und stöhnte angepestet. Er ahnte schlimmes, als die Mädchen wieder aufstanden und ein freundliches "Wir kommen später noch mal wieder." flötend zurück in ihr Abteil taperten. - Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Zum schlafen werd ich wohl so schnell nicht kommen. - er schnappte sich seinen Bodybag und holte seinen Laptop raus "Dann kann ich genauso gut arbeiten."  
  
/ Hi Sweetheart! /  
  
// Was willst du Schuldig? //  
  
/ Nichts bestimmtes, ich wollt dich nur vorwarnen, in ca. 5 Minuten wird dein ´äußerst sympathischer` Lehrer mit einem Großteil der weiblichen Mitgliedern deiner Klasse bei dir auftauchen und dich erst mal genau unter die Lupe nehmen. /  
  
// Als wenn ich mir das nicht schon gedacht hätte. Genau deshalb, wollte ich nicht mit. Könnt ihr mich nicht wieder nach Hause holen? Bitte. // seine Mentale Stimme kam einem Flehen gleich, als er die letzten Worte dachte.  
  
/ Vergiss es Kleiner. Die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht. Bei Brad magst du ja mit so was Erfolg haben, aber ich weiss was für ein gerissenes Biest du bist. /  
  
// Dann verzieh dich und nerv Farfi, aber lass Brad-san in Ruhe, der bekommt sonst noch nen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn ich nicht da bin um ihn seelisch wieder aufzubauen. //  
  
/ Bin ja schon weg. Undank ist der Welten Lohn [5]. Viel Spaß noch Chibi! /  
  
"Wenigstens bin ich die Nervensäge vorübergehend los. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist er mir immer noch lieber als dieser Volltrottel Tanima und die nervigen Weiber." - Ich hasse mein Leben. -  
  
Gerade als Nagi überlegte die Türen mit seiner Telekinese zu verriegeln, damit ihm diese ´Heimsuchung` erspart bliebe, wurde diese auch schon von einem freundlich lächelnden Tanima aufgerissen und ihm hinterher trabte eine Horde von 7 Mädchen. Unter anderem auch die drei von vorher, drei weiter die er nicht benennen konnte und - Ach du Schande, nicht auch noch meine Ersatzmutti. Die hat mir zu diesem Nervsack Tanima gerade noch gefehlt. - mit schrecken erinnerte er sich wieder an seine ersten Tage in der Klasse. Dieses Weib mit einem übertriebenem Mutterinstinkt hatte es von Anfang an auf ihn abgesehen. Sie hatte ihn erst quer durchs Schulgebäude geschleift um ihm alles zu zeigen, - Hätte mich echt nicht gewundert wenn sie mir noch gezeigt hätte wie die Toilettenspülung funktioniert. - dann hatte sie ihm in der nachfolgenden Pause wirklich jeden seiner neuen Mitschüler einzeln vorgestellt und es sich dann nicht nehmen lassen ihn bis nach Hause zu begleiten. - Einfach grausam! Dieser Kuh verdanke ich es bestimmt auch das man mich für das Klassenbaby hält. - dachte er dann noch verstimmt und musste dann gleich nett lächeln, da die kleine Kolonne bei ihm angekommen war.  
  
Die Mädchen quikten, mit Ausnahme von Ersatzmutti Aya [6], entzückt auf, als sie Nagi mehr auf der Bank liegen als sitzen sahen, und das in diesem Aufzug. Tanima sah ihn auch etwas merkwürdig an, und Nagi war sich ziemlich sicher, das er diesen Blick schon des öfteren bei Schuldig gesehen hatte, wenn dieser Brad mal wieder unter der Dusche überraschte, deshalb kam er auch nicht umhin diesen Blick als lüstern zu beschreiben. Allein bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. - Na toll, noch so ein Pädophieler. Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Jetzt muss ich auch noch aufpassen das der nicht über mich herfällt. - innerlich stöhnte er angepestet auf.  
  
Gut erzogen wie er nun mal war stand Nagi auch gleich auf, um platz für die Mädchen und Tanima zu machen. Erstere setzten sich auch sofort, nur Tanima blieb stehen und sah ihn weiterhin merkwürdig an. "Tanima-sensei, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" fragte Nagi mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Nein, Nagi alles in Ordung, aber glaubst du wirklich dass das" er deutete mit der hand einmal über den Körper des Jungen vor sich "die richtige Kleidung für eine Klassenfahrt ist?" - Nicht das sie dir nicht vorzüglich stehen würde. -  
  
Nagi sah ihn gespielt verwundert an "Ja, aber wieso denn nicht? Sehe ich denn so schlimm darin aus? Ich hab nämlich nur solche Kleidung und SchuSchu und Braddy sagen immer..." ein weiteres mal wurde er durch Finger auf seinem Mund unterbrochen, allerdings waren es diesmal nicht die Tanimas sondern die von Aya, die ihren `Schützling, wie sie Nagi liebevoll nannte, zu sich und einem anderen Mädchen auf den Schoß zog und dem Lehrer, gemeinsam einen death-glare schickte, wie er im Buche stand. Und dann fing sie auch schon an zu reden, wie die Mutter mit ihrem kleinen Kind.  
  
"Aber nein Nagi-chan, du siehst ganz toll darin aus." Kollektives Nicken der anderen Mädchen bestätigte sie, und sie fuhr fort, während Tanima sich neben sie setzte. "Was Tanima-sensei damit sagen wollte war, das es für so einen niedlichen Jungen wie dich bestimmt sehr gefährlich werden kann, wenn er sich so ...hm ... aufreizend anzieht. Weißt du, er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich und außerdem könnte es doch auch kalt werden, was willst du denn dann machen, ich meine, die Sachen sehen nicht so aus als wären sie besonders warm, verstehst du?"  
  
Innerlich bekam Nagi gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch, gefolgt von einem Weinkrampf, und wären nicht so viele Leute um ihn herum gesessen, hätte er wohl auch geheult, aber so sagte er sich - Nimm es wie ein Mann und sei stark. - Und so setzte er wieder ein Lächeln auf und meinte "Da bin ich aber beruhigt, ich dachte schon das mir meine Klamotten gar nicht stehen." Die Mädchen laberten ihn noch eine Weile dicht, und dann verzogen sich alle, nicht ohne mit noch einmal zu versichern wie gut ihm seine Kleidung stünde, bis auf Tanima und Aya, und da fiel ihm etwas ein, was er bis jetzt noch gar nicht wusste "Tanima-sensei, Aya-san. Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?"  
  
"Seine gegenüber sahen sich erst gegenseitig verblüfft an, dann ihn. "Aber Nagi-chan, wieso weißt du denn nicht wohin es geht?" Aya schien ehrlich verwundert, noch verwunderter wurde sie als Nagi wahrheitsgemäß antwortete "Ich hab geschlafen als Tanima-sensei das gesagt hat." Nagi sah kurz zu Tanima der ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus verärgert und entrüstet ansah.  
  
"Aha. Na ja, ich werde jetzt nicht fragen warum du geschlafen hast, aber ich möchte so was nicht noch mal hören, verstanden." Nagi nickte brav. - Das kann sie vergessen. Wenn sie sich die halbe Nacht damit um die Ohren geschlagen hätte sich in irgendwelche Rechner einzuhacken würde sie am nächsten Tag gar nicht erst zur Schule kommen. - "Na also, geht doch. Wir fahren nach Niigata .Ich bin sicher, du weißt wo das ist, ne?"  
  
Nagis Gesicht hellte sich bei diesen Worten schlagartig auf und er konnte nicht anders als nachfragen "Niigata an der Küste, in Honshu?" [7]  
  
"Ja, warum?"  
  
"Nur so, ich kenne dort nämlich ein paar Leute, denen dort ein Club gehört." Nagi grinste fröhlich vor sich hin und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig endlich mal wieder ins `Moonlight´ zu können. - Tsumi und seine Leute werden Augen machen, wenn ich plötzlich auf der Matte stehe. Endlich kann ich mich mal wieder austoben, wie gut das ich eines der Kostüme mitgenommen habe. - Er wollte gerade in seiner Gedankenwelt versinken, als er von Tanima, der ihn skeptisch ansah, wieder in die Realität gerissen wurde.  
  
"Um was für einen Club handelt es sich denn dabei genau."  
  
"Ähm, eine Disko mit einer riesigen Bar." - Ich sag ihm lieber nicht, das die Obere Etage als Bordell genutzt wird, sonst lässt er mich nie im leben dahin. - "Da können wir doch hingehen oder Tanima-sensei?" er setzte seinen unwiderstehlichen Bambiblick auf, und Tanima seufzte resignierend und sagte schließlich  
  
"Wenn du das gerne möchtest, können wir das selbstverständlich."  
  
Nagi jubilierte innerlich. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile klein und niedlich zu sein. "Wie lange dauert es noch bis wir da sind? Ich würde nämlich gerne noch ein wenig schlafen."  
  
Aya sah kurz auf ihre Uhr, noch ungefähr 2 1/2 Stunden, wir lassen dich dann erst mal allein."  
  
- Und so schnell wird man auch die letzten Nervensägen los. - dachte Nagi sich noch, bevor er sich auf der Bank in seinen Mantel gewickelt zusammenrollte und schnell einschlief. Allerdings wurde er bereits nach einer Stunde wieder geweckt. Er blinzelte verschlafen, und sah in das Lächelnde Gesicht eines Fahrkartenkontrolleurs.  
  
"Na Kleiner gut geschlafen?" Nagi nickte und blinzelte wieder. "Sag mal Kleiner, wo sind denn deine Eltern?"  
  
"Meine Eltern?" Er sah den Mann reichlich verwirrt an, doch dieser nickte nur "Keine Ahnung wo die sind." Das stimmte ja soweit auch, er wusste nur, das seine Erzeuger noch lebten, allerdings wusste er nicht wo oder wie, und eigentlich war es ihm auch so was von Lackschuh.  
  
Der Mann sah ihn Mitleidig an und meinte "Würdest du mal mitkommen?"  
  
Nagi sah ihn groß an "Warum?"  
  
"Wir gehen deine Eltern suchen, ein Kind in deinem Alter sollte nicht allein in einem Zug sitzen und schlafen."  
  
Nagi wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür dem Bahnangestellten erst mal seine Hand zu entreißen, die dieser mittlerweile genommen hatte und sah ihn verärgert an. "Für wie alt halten sie mich eigentlich?" fragte Nagi aufgebracht. "Falls sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, ich bin keine 5 mehr. Und nach meinen Erzeugern können sie hier lange suchen, die haben mich nämlich rausgeworfen als ich 3 war, weil sie mich nicht haben wollten. In diesem Zug werden sie höchstens meinen Lehrer finden, der will nämlich mit uns auf Klassenfahrt." Nagi war wütend, sogar ziemlich sauer. - Was fällt diesem Baka eigentliche ein? Ich fass es nicht. Warum tun nur immer alle so als wäre ich noch ein Kleines Kind? -  
  
"Ist ja gut mein Junge. Beruhige dich. Wenn das so ist kannst du natürlich weiterschlafen." Versuchte der Mann ihn zu beschwichtigen und ging dann weiter um bei den anderen Fahrgästen die Karten zu kontrollieren.  
  
Nagi war so aufgebracht, das nicht mehr schlafen konnte, also schnappte er sich seinen Laptop und spielte ein wenig "Counter Strike" um sich abzureagieren und dabei seine Süßigkeiten in sich hineinzufuttern, de er in weiser Voraußicht reichlich mitgenommen hatte. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, das er wieder in der Lage war, normale Sachen zu machen, und so beschloss er ein wenig im Netz zu surfen. Aber auch das wurde ihm schnell langweilig, da es dort sowieso nichts neues für ihn gab und so nahm er seinen MD-Player und hörte ein wenig Musik und döste dabei einfach weg.  
  
Als er das nächste mal auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, das sie in 10 Minuten bereits ankommen würden. Also begann er seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, als er jedoch nach seinem Koffer suchte, musste er feststellen, das er an diesen nicht ohne Hilfe rankommen würde. Er sah sich kurz um, um zu checken ob er es riskieren konnte das teil mit Telekinese das runter zu holen, aber das Abteil war eindeutig zu voll. - Scheiße, jetzt muss ich echt jemanden fragen, ob er mir hilft. - Er sah sich kurz um und erblickte einen jungen Mann, mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren, die zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, der auch gerade seine Koffer von den Halterungen nahm. Kurz entschlossen trat er auf den jungen Mann zu, der ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor kam und sagte "Entschuldigung, könnten sie mir mal eben helfen?" er lächelte freundlich, doch als sich der Mann umdrehte veränderte sich Nagis Gesichtsaudruck von freundlich zu schockiert, und auch der junge Mann sah nicht besser aus. Beinahe gleichzeitig hauchten sie mehr als das sie sprachen "Balinese!" "Naoe!".  
  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur geschockt an und Nagi fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er immer noch verwirrt.  
  
Yohji lächelte nun wieder sein übliches Playboy-Lächeln und sagte gespielt amüsiert "Das könnte Ich dich auch fragen." Ernster fügte er an "Nenn mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so."  
  
Nagi schnaubte sarkastisch "Fein, nenn ich dich halt Yohji. Aber ich will trotzdem wissen was du hier machst. Du hast schließlich ein Auto, also besteht für dich kein Grund sie Bahn zu nehmen. Und steh wieder normal, davon abgesehen, das es etwas sehr auffällig ist, wenn du hier in Kampfposition stehst, hab ich keine Lust zu kämpfen."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Wagens seufzte Yohji gequält auf. - Mein armes baby. Ich hätte dich nicht mitnehmen dürfen. - an Nagi gewand sagte er "Der ist letzte Woche in die Luft geflogen. Und was ich hier mache geht dich zwar nichts an, aber da ich auch keine Lust zu kämpfen habe vertraue ich dir mal an, das ich hier zusammen mit den Anderen Urlaub machen werde. Und da du nun weißt was ich hier will, kannst du mir auch sagen ob der Rest von euch ebenfalls hier ist, und was du hier machst."  
  
Nagi sah den blonden Majin geschockt an "Der Rest von Weiß ist auch hier?" fast panisch sah er sich im Wagon um, erblickte jedoch niemanden.  
  
"Nein, die sind schon in Niigata. Deiner Reaktion entnehme ich das du allein hier bist?" Es war mehr eine Festellung als eine Frage, doch Nagi nickte zur Antwort und wirkte ein Stück weit erleichtert. Auch Yohji war froh nicht gleich dem ganzen Team von Schwarz gegenüber stehen zu müssen und so fragte er den Jungen noch einmal "Und was machst du dann hier?"  
  
Nagi sah ihn an und antwortete dann leise "Klassenfahrt."  
  
Yohji sah in erst ein wenig deppert an und lachte dann auf "Du gehst zur Schule?" Er wusste ja, das der Junge noch Minderjährig war, aber das ausgerechnet ein Schwarz zur Schule ging hätte er nun nicht gedacht. - Andererseits Omi ist auch ein Auftragskiller und geht nebenher zur Schule. -  
  
Nagi sah ihn von unten herauf böse an "Ja tu ich. Aber glaub bloß nicht das ich das freiwillig mache. Ich geh nur dahin, weil Brad es möchte." Ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er Yohji eigentlich angesprochen hatte und so fragte er noch mal "Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht helfen?" aus reiner Gewohnheit, setzte er wieder seinen Herzerweichenden Bambiblick auf und sah hoch zu dem jungen Mann.  
  
Yohji musste erst mal schlucken als er diesen blick sah. - Bei Omi ist es ja schon schwer da eine Bitte abzuschlagen, aber der Kleine ist noch ein ganzes Ende niedlicher. - "Wobei soll ich dir denn helfen?"  
  
"Ich komm da nicht ran. Kannst du mir den Koffer da runter holen?" er deutete auf die Halterung über seiner Bank und sah den Älteren unsicher an.  
  
Yohji blickte in die gezeigte Richtung, dann wieder zu Nagi und lachte wiederum kurz auf. - Schon klar das er da nicht ran kommt, so klein wie er ist, aber er kann doch auch... - "Du kannst doch deine Kräfte einsetzten um das Teil runterzuholen."  
  
Nagi sah ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen bitterböse an "Ja sicher. Damit das am Ende jemand sieht und ich wieder in ´nem Labor lande? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt."  
  
"Auch wahr. Ist vielleicht nicht gut, wenn das jemand sieht. Na gut, dann komm mit." Er lächelte Nagi an, und auch ohne ein Wort wussten beide, das sie für die Dauer des Urlaubs bzw. der Klassenfahrt eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten.  
  
Und zum wiederholten male fragte sich Nagi, warum sie sich eigentlich noch als Feinde ansahen, den Schwarz arbeitete ja schließlich nicht mehr für ß. - Ist ja auch egal, bringt ja eh nichts sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Für weiß sind wir halt die Bösen. - dachte er traurig.  
  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung hatte Yohji wohl den Selben Gedanken, denn als er Nagi den Koffer reichte sagte er "Warum kämpfen wir eigentlich gegeneinander? Ihr arbeitet doch gar nicht mehr für ß."  
  
Diesmal war es an Nagi aufzulachen und als Yohji ihn fragend ansah meinte er "Ich hatte gerade eben den Gleichen Gedanken." und dann lachten Beide.  
  
Gleich darauf stoppte der Zug und sie sahen zu das sie hinaus kamen. Draußen sah Nagi kurz zu seiner Klasse und drehte sich dann noch mal zu Yohji um um sich zu bedanken. Danke für deine Hilfe, ich muss jetzt zu meiner Klasse." Er deutete mit dem Kopf hinter sich.  
  
Yohji lächelte und meinte mit einem anzüglichen- playboy Grinsen "Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal."  
  
Nagi wurde rot und meinte leise "Ja, vielleicht im Moonlight." Im selben Moment biss er sich auf die Zunge. - scheiße das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. - er drehte sich um und war schon einige schritte gegangen als er Yohji rufen hörte "Ach übrigens Nagi-chan!" Nagi drehte kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah wie der Ältere den Daumen hob "Heißes Outfit. Steht dir gut."  
  
Das Rot in Nagis Gesicht vertiefte sich noch um einige Nuancen und er beeilte sich zu den Anderen zu kommen.  
  
Yohji suchte sich ein Taxi, während er dachte. - Hätte nicht gedacht, das der Kleine unter der Schuluniform so ein heißer Feger ist. -  
TBC  
  
In Teil 4 (Wenn einer eine Reise tut ...)  
  
Oh Gott, Leute es tut mir sooooooooo Leid, das ich es nicht geschafft habe weiterzuschreiben. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das wieder gut machen kann *heul*. Und dann ist dieser teil nicht mal besonders gut geworden *doppelheul* T_T  
  
Ich versprech euch, hoch und heilig, das es mit dem nächsten Teil nicht so lange dauern wird *HandaufsHerzlegt*.  
  
An dieser Stelle ein ganz fettes Danke an alle die mir so süße Commis geschrieben haben. Und ein besonderer Dank geht an Yaoi_otaku, der mir mit dem Sternchen erst den rechten Schwung zum weitermachen gegeben hat. Danke, Ich hab dich lieb.  
  
Was kann ich noch sagen? Ach ja, ich habe mich entschieden auf welche Pairings es im Endeffekt hinauslaufen wird. Für Nr. 1 gab es im ersten Teil schon Anzeichen, allerdings, lass ich den beiden noch einen dritten Player zukommen, Nagi bekommt auch noch einen ab (man kann es bereits in diesem teil erraten), natürlich hat Weiß eine Menge damit zu tun. Einziger Singel wird am Ende Farfie sein *sichbeiallenFarfieFansentschuldigt.  
  
Mata ne & Bussi  
  
Rikku-san  
  
And you know:  
  
Love is my message,  
  
Love is the reason and  
  
Love is the answer!!!  
[1] ich hab leider keine Ahnung wie man diese Vorrichtungen über den Sitzen nennt, auf denen man sein Gepäck abstellen kann.  
  
[2] Als wenn er den wirklich nötig hätte ^ er ist ja soo süß ^  
  
[3] das war ein Fehler Nagi-chan *fg*  
  
[4] Mir is scho klar, dass das so nicht stimmt, aber das fällt in den Rahmen künstlerische Freiheit  
  
[5] Zitat eines Sprichwortes von irgendnem furchtbar intelligenten Menschen, den ich nicht kenne.  
  
[6] Also, damit ist nicht Aya-chan gemeint, die ist bei mir tot und deshalb heißt Aya-kun bei mir auch wieder Ran, okay? Aber da ich Aya-chan nicht mochte und dieses Mädchen ebenfalls nicht hab ich mir überlegt nennst du sie halt Aya.  
  
[7] Ich hab keine Ahnung, von Japans Städten, also nicht schlagen, wenn hier irgendwas falsch ist. 


End file.
